Secret Admirer
by Ganondorf-Lover
Summary: A cute one shot about Valentines day at Torchwood. Jack finds out he has a secret admirer, but who could it be? Rated T for cursing


**A/N **

**Hello! This is just a one shot that came into mind as I read all sorts of lovely Janto stories (cutest couple ****_ever). _****Obviously there is mxm, so if you don't like, don't read. Nothing graphic, just obvious mentions of sex and such. **

**Slight cussing, but nothing too bad! **

**I don't own Torchwood, but if I did, Ianto would be alive and Jack would be still on the show. :) **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Valentines Day. Captain Jack Harkness had lived to see hundreds of the pink and red themed holidays pass, spending some with whatever current lover he had at the time, others by himself. This was one of the years when the immortal would spend the holiday alone.

The Hub was empty; Gwen had demanded that everyone get a day off to spend with loved ones. That was good for everyone, she wanted to spend time with Rhys, and Tosh had finally gotten the guts to ask Owen out on a date. Jack's favorite Welsh Teaboy had vanished as well, mumbling something about previously made plans.

Jack sighed, leaning back in the chair in his office, his feet propped up on his disorganized desk. He supposed that it was a good thing that no one else was there; it would allow him to sort through the horrendously large pile of work that needed to be done. He sat up in his chair, placing his feet on the floor and scooting the chair closer to his desk. The next hour was spent sorting through his desktop, and it was only when the immortal's stomach growled that he stopped his work.

Pizza, he decided. Jubilee Pizza. He opened the top right hand drawer of his desk, meaning to grab the spare phone he kept in there, after his had been destroyed in an incident with a Blowfish wielding a frying pan. However, when he opened the drawer he was surprised to find that instead of what he considered organized chaos, he found organized chaos with a large, bright red heart shaped Valentine.

With a look of surprise on his face, Jack pulled the Valentine out of the drawer, and studied it. It was large; he judged it eight inches across, with white lace bordering and glitter. It looked like one of the typical Valentines Day cards that were shown on the telly, the cliché symbol that signified that Valentines Day was here. The pink glitter on the card was laid out so it appeared to spell out "For my Love" In large, looping letters. Jack would have assumed that the card had been bought at a store, but he had a feeling that someone had made it for him, the same way a child in grade school would make a card for his or her favorite teacher.

Jack opened the card, feeling somewhat anxious. It had been years since he had received a Valentines Day card, and he wondered who had sent it. There was writing inside, the same loopy handwriting that the glitter on the front was styled in. The handsome immortal grinned as he read the poem that had been written inside.

_Roses are Red,_

_Your Coat is Blue,_

_I'm making this to say_

_That I Love You_

_This is just the beginning,_

_I've planned it all out,_

_Clues I've left,_

_So you can figure it out_

_Follow the Trail,_

_So you can see,_

_How much I want to say,_

_What you mean to me_

At the bottom of the card, beneath the rhyming poem that suggested an interesting type of treasure hunt, or a follow-the-clues game, were eight bold letters.

**CIRAHSEV**

"Cirahsev?" Jack spoke aloud, puzzled. Could it be some alien language? He didn't recognize it as such, but there could always be that his "secret admirer" was an alien. Jack stood, leaving the card on his desk as he walked out of his office and down to the nearest computer, the closest being Gwen's.

He pulled up the Torchwood Database, and keyed in the word Cirahsev. Twenty minutes later, after searching and attempting to translate the strange word into hundreds of different alien and human languages, Jack had to concede defeat.

"Perhaps it isn't a word then," He thought about the letters some more. "Perhaps, it's an anagram!"

Jack pulled up the code-cracking program that Tosh had created after they had a run in with an alien who had a way with codes and hidden meanings. Typing in the letters, Jack waited as the computer spewed out a list of 56 words that the letters could be rearranged to be.

"Cire H. Sav? Hircavs?" Jack scanned the list, dismissing anything that seemed like nonsense. As he neared the bottom of the list, one word caught his eye. "Archives!" He shouted as he leapt out of the chair, rushing down the stairs and into Ianto's domain.

The Archives had been in complete disarray when Ianto had joined Torchwood 3, and the team had not seen him for three days after he joined because of all the work he was doing attempting to organize the disorganized chaos that held all the written notes and books of Torchwood and it's encounter with alien life forms.

Jack walked into the Archives; still somewhat shocked after all these years that the Archives could ever be so organized. The immortal man looked around the area, noting that Ianto's desk was neat and tidy as always. The only thing that stood out in the room was the large, thick book that rested on his favorite suit-wearing Teaboy's desk. He walked over and sat down behind the desk. The area reminded him of the young man, and Jack sighed, wondering what (or who) he was doing that was so important.

He cracked open the book, spying a red bookmark that peeked out of the pages. Turning to the page, he noticed that the book was a catalogue of all the species of prehistoric alien and non-alien life that Torchwood had encountered over the years.

The page that the bookmark had been placed at was about Pteranodons, with a hand drawn black and white picture that was of Myfanwy, or a Pteranodon that looked similar. Jack could remember the day that he had seen Myfanwy; it was Ianto who had shown him the prehistoric animal that had become Torchwood's guard dog.

He remembered offering Ianto his job after the handsome Teaboy had spent a somewhat awkward, tension filled moment that almost resulted in a kiss following the sedation of the creature. On the way back to Torchwood, Ianto decided to call the Pteranodon Myfanwy, after a Welsh goddess who sang beautifully. The irony ended up being that the Pteranodon was a rather screechy creature. Jack realized that Myfanwy must have the next clue for him to find, so he closed the book and placed it back where he had found it on Ianto's desk, not wanting to upset the cute Welshman by messing with his things.

Jack sauntered out of the Archives and back into the main area of the Hub, grabbing a bar of chocolate as he went. He waved the chocolate in the air, whistling as if he was calling a dog. A loud screech filled the air as Myfanwy recognized the treat and who held it from her roost, as she took flight and gracefully landed in front of the Captain. Jack handed the chocolate to the creature, running his hand along the crest on Myfanwy's head. The Pteranodon seemed to purr at Jack's touch, lowering her head down further. As she did so, Jack could see that someone had tied a small basket to Myfanwy's neck.

He untied the basket from Myfanwy's neck and gave the guard dog another chocolate candy bar. With a happy screech, the Pteranodon flew off towards her roost. The immortal opened the basket and pulled out the red envelope from inside, tossing the basket aside. He stood there, looking at the envelope that had his name written on it in the same loopy writing that the card had been written in.

He gently tore open the envelope and pulled out the paper inside. It was a light pink card, and Jack opened it, curious as to see what was inside. Once more, the loopy handwriting had written a message inside.

_This poor girl is spending Valentine's Day alone, in her plain room. I'm sure she'd love a visit from the famous Captain Jack Harkness._

Jack paused. A girl who was alone in a plain room? He couldn't think of anyone. It would have to be somewhere in the Hub, there was no guarantee that it would be Jack who found the clues if they were outside the Hub. Thinking of all the places inside the Hub that were just empty rooms, Jack sighed.

Then he realized something. He didn't have to check all the empty rooms in the Hub; he just had to check all the occupied rooms! The only occupied rooms that would be plain, would be the cells that housed Janet and whatever alien or human creature that would come through the Rift. With a satisfied grin at being able to figure out the tougher riddle, Jack bound down the steps and made his way to the cells.

The immortal opened the heavy steel door that kept the cells separated from the Hub in case someone they had placed in the cells escaped. He walked in, hearing the groaning and the other noises that Janet regularly made coming from her cell. He walked over to where she stayed; surprised to see that someone had written on the industrial strength Plexiglas in what he hoped was washable red marker. Whoever had organized this elaborate treasure hunt had drawn a large heart on the glass, with the same looping handwriting as before.

_Coffee, Love?_

Jack was glad that this clue was simpler. It was almost five in the afternoon already, and he did not want to miss out on the opportunity to meet whomever had sent him the messages.

He walked back into the main area of the Hub, and then over to Ianto's other domain, the area where the coffee machine was kept. Everything was neatly polished and placed where it should be; each Torchwood member's coffee mug was sitting on a small shelf next to several different types of coffee beans and grounds. Jack could see that his mug, dark blue in color, had another small red envelope inside of it. He pulled down the cup, took out the letter, and placed the cup back on the shelf, attempting to leave Ianto less mess to clean up the next day.

The immortal Captain opened the letter, and another pink card similar to the one he had opened before was revealed. He opened it, and read what was inside.

_243 B. South Orion Street Apartment number 183._

_6 o'clock_

_Don't be late._

Jack grinned. An address! This was obviously the end of the clue following, whoever had sent him the letters were bound to be at the end of the trail. The immortal bound up the steps and back into his office to grab his trademark coat. As he walked out of the tourist information center that provided cover for the Hub, Jack noticed that it was a little after five. If he wanted to get to the apartment that the address specified in time, then he would have to hurry.

Jack managed to drive across town, run up four flights of stairs (the elevator was broken), and look completely unruffled and calm by 5:59. With a steady hand, he knocked on plain white apartment door that bared the numbers 183, wondering who would be behind the door.

He knew it would have had to have been someone who worked in Torchwood, and excluding Tosh and Owen who were on their date, that left either Gwen or… Jack wasn't sure if he should hope that is was Ianto. They had been (as Owen crudely put it) shagging a while back, but every since the incident with Lisa, Ianto had avoided any sort of flirtatious activity with him. Jack regretted that Ianto had been hiding that secret from him, he had hoped that the Welshman would be interested in something more than a casual fuck, (something that Jack rarely wanted more than).

Gwen, on the other hand, he had no interest in. She was fun to flirt casually with, something Jack Harkness did with everyone he met, but he had never been interested in sleeping with her.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Jack's secret admirer.

"Ianto?'

"Would you like to come in, Sir?" The Welshman asked with a slightly shaky voice.

"Only if you want me…to come in." Jack took a noticeable pause, splitting his sentence so that he was plainly saying, 'Only if you want _me_', something that Ianto didn't miss.

"I can assure you, Sir, I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't want _you_…to come."

Jack gave a flirty grin as he stepped through the doorway, walking through the modest entry way that lead into the living room. He gazed about the room, noticing that the plain white apartment that used to hold their incredible tryst had been redecorated completely, the plain white walls now a dark, burgundy red. The old furniture was replaced with matching black and white décor, adding a tremendous amount of color to the room.

Ianto followed Jack into the room, allowing the much older man to acquaint himself with the situation. When Jack turned to him, Ianto felt like he was roasting in the intense heat that glowed in Jack's eyes. He swallowed nervously, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks, and other places.

The immortal had not been expecting the raw, unbound desire that Ianto was gazing at him with, and Jack couldn't help but feel elated over causing such a reaction in the otherwise calm Welshman. He was slightly surprised at the sudden urge to drag the Welshman into the bedroom and not let him leave until they were both passed out from exhaustion.

He admired the view in front of him; Ianto stood somewhat nervously, his hands at his sides. Ianto was wearing an exquisite black suit, fitted to his slim form perfectly. A sharp red silk tie completed the outfit, and Jack was glad his mouth was closed, lest he begin to drool at the delicious sight before him.

Collecting his thoughts, Jack spoke. "You redecorated."

Ianto swallowed nervously. "I needed a change." _After Lisa_, were the unspoken words that both Jack and Ianto recognized. Ianto changed the topic, trying not to dwell on the unpleasant subject that had caused the immense rift between Ianto and Jack. "Did you know it was me, Sir?"

Jack stepped closer to Ianto, and Ianto could smell the deliciously intoxicating scent of the legendary 51st century pheromones that Jack was known for. "It was either you or Gwen."

"Sir, what would you have done if it was Gwen?" Ianto asked nervously, somewhat afraid of Jack's answer; it had been months since the trust between them was broken, and Ianto feared that it would never be rebuilt.

"I would have left." Jack felt himself drawn closer to Ianto, close enough that he could smell the Welshman's delicious scent, like a rich coffee that invaded his sense and made him delirious.

Ianto could feel his favorite Captain's warm breath brushing his neck, smell the incredibly famous 51st century pheromones, and tried to control the impulse to grab him and snog him senseless. "And since it's me, Sir?"

Jack was close enough now that he couldn't bear to not taste the Welshman; he closed the gap between them and claimed Ianto's lips in a fiery, passionate kiss that said everything Jack was too afraid to say, _"I forgive you, I'm sorry, Can you forgive me? Will you always forgive me? Will you always stay with me?"_

When Jack broke the kiss, both were breathing heavily. "I have a very different plan in mind."


End file.
